


Gorgeous

by ann02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has more family, Stilinski Family Feels, but they aren't really important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann02/pseuds/ann02
Summary: The pack is sitting in the new Hale house, a few miles from the original house. They are bored out of their minds. It's a Friday night and they are all together, something that hasn't happened in a while due to their normal lives getting in the way and the supernatural world has taken a much needed break. Stiles decides to share a piece of himself that he hasn't been ready to yet. (Also on FF under a different title)





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear if we watch one more movie my eyes will fall out of my head," groaned Erica, as she dramatically fell across Boyd at her position on the couch.  
"Seriously, we need to do something that involves real people," agreed Lydia from her side of the room in the love seat she's taken as her own with Jackson at her feet.  
Stiles agreed they did need to leave the house. Wordlessly, he reached over Allison's legs on his lap to the coffee table to retrieve his phone. After few minutes of furious typing, he looked up with an shit-eating grin and looked around the room. "Get dressed. We're going out," he said, and without another word got up from his spot on the couch and moved to go upstairs to his room.  
"Hold on Stilinski, what do you mean we're going out? Where?" Jackson protested from his place on the floor.  
Stiles turned around just before going up the stairs to see the eyes of his pack on him. "A bar," he responded before continuing his ascend to his room.  
"I don't know if I trust you to properly dress yourself," Lydia called after him.  
"Don't worry I got it," he responded not bothering to raise his voice, knowing the wolves would hear him.  
Not long after he got to his room, closed the door and sat on the bed did he hear the rushed footsteps of the pack and the fighting over who got to shower first. The only thing he could do was to thank Derek and whatever deity that blessed him with an en suite bathroom.

 

A little more than an hour later, Stiles was lacing his cherry red Doc Martens, when he heard the tell-tale signs of an excited and ready pack- yelling.  
"STILINSKI ARE YOU DONE YET? WE WANNA GO," Erica yelled unnecessarily loud.  
"You know just because I am human and don't have screech at that un-godly volume," Stiles replied in his normal tone. He walked down the stairs to most of the pack dressed and ready. “Where’s Derek?” He asked as Lydia poked and prodded at his outfit.  
“He should be down in a second,” Allison told him as she put in her other earring. On cue, Derek came down the stairs in a hunter green shirt underneath his leather jacket and the pair of jeans that made his ass look absolutely amazing, not that Stiles noticed… much.  
“I’m here,” his gruff voice, “Can we leave now?”  
“Don’t sound so eager Sourwolf, let’s go!”  
When they arrived Stiles jumped out of the jeep a knowing grin already stretched across his face.  
"You guys ready?" He asked once they had all convened next to Derek's Camaro.  
The pack looked around, the bar, whose neon sign read Liv's, was placed off one of the main highways on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. The building itself was on the older side like a lot of the buildings in Beacon Hills. The closest other structure was a gas station about a quarter mile down the road. The only thing that saved it from being as sketchy as it sounds was the line of people that wrapped almost all the way around the front of the building.  
Stiles' excitement was infectious though. Curiosity and amusement were slowly creeping into each member of the pack as they looked at Stiles barely holding himself together. It had been a while since they had seen him so happy and they missed it.  
"Let's go before you hurt yourself, but I'm not waiting in that line," Lydia replied, switching her weight to one side and cocking her hip out, waiting so see what Stiles' plan for that was.  
"Just follow me," he grinned back to her.  
Stiles turned on the balls of his feet and began walking toward the door. As they neared the bulky, bald man standing in all black glanced their way, immediately smiling at the site in front of him.  
"As I live and breathe, is that Baby Stilinski?" The man called to Stiles as he approached.  
"Ray!" Stiles yelled, his eyes lighting up. The two pulled each other into a brief embrace.  
"What's on your head?" Ray scuffed the top of Stiles' head grazing the hair that hadn't previously been that long.  
"It was time for a change. Gotta keep the people guessing," Stiles returned, the familiar banter flowing easily.  
"Yeah, yeah. Band know you're here?"  
"Just Jay."  
"You know she's gonna flip shit, right?" Ray's eyebrows raised, questioning all his choices.  
"I know, but I like to throw her for a loop every now and then. She's too controlling," his features turning mischievous.  
"You just like getting me into some shit don't you? They with you?" His head nodding back to the pack standing behind Stiles.  
"I do in fact have the joy of their presents tonight."  
"You have actual friends? What the hell?" Ray reached out and cuffed Stiles around the head, pulling him under his arm, much like an older brother would.  
"Shut up," Stiles whined out, pushing from underneath the larger man and aggressively fixed his shirt. "Just let us in," he pouted.  
"Fine, but I was on break when you got here," Ray grumbled, stepping aside for Stiles and the pack to move through.  
When they entered the scent of beer and sweat engulfed the packs sensitive noses. On the stage all the way to the front, there was a live band playing a cover of ‘Take Care’ by Drake. The girl singing was no more than 5’2” and on either side of her were two guys, both much larger than she was, dwarfing her even more. There was another boy in the back playing the drums.  
The large open space had a bar on the right side taking up almost the entire wall. The rest of the building was split into two levels with a few stairs dividing them. The bottom half was mostly a dance floor that was cluttered with people. The top was almost completely tables and booths with wide enough isles that the wait staff could maneuver around without a problem. The inside was a complete shift from the outside.  
“You guys go get a table, there is something I have to do first,” Stiles told the rest of the pack while pointing over his shoulder at nothing in particular, his grin from earlier getting even bigger. “Oh! And just tell whoever gets your drinks that you're with the band,” he told them before disappearing in the small group of people behind him without waiting for anyone to respond.  
Stiles wove around people in his efforts to reach the side of the stage. By the time he got there the band had finished the song they were playing. He whistled the familiar jingle that they had started long ago when they were kids. The four heads on stage snapped over to him and identical smiles broke on their faces. 

"If you all will excuse us for a second, something very important just came in," the short girl on stage with pale skin and a deep purple bob said into the mic, a grin stretching wide across her and the other four guys on stages faces. 

"Baby Stilinski!!" A familiar voice screeched a few feet away to where Stiles was standing by the edge of the stage. She launched herself into his arms. "We haven't seen you in ages!" Stiles chuckled. His erratic behavior was a family trait. It seemed to have skipped his father and his siblings a jumped straight to Stiles and most of his cousins.  
"Lu!" Stiles returned the fierceness of her hug. Looking over her shoulder he saw four more of his favorite people in the world.  
"Sty," Mak called to him, coming over to give him a hug. Mak looked the most like Stiles. His hair was lighter and his frame was slightly bigger, but he had a matching facial structure that they both received from their fathers. Even though he was only a year younger, Stiles always treated him like the little brother he never got.  
"Makie!" Stiles exclaimed, his grin becoming impossibly wider, rushing forward around Lu's tiny body to hug him.  
Olek stepped forward as soon as Stiles was released from Mak's grip. He grabbed Stiles's jaw, gently turning his face side to side, much like their grandfather used to do. His eyes searched his face and stared into the matching brown orbs looking back at him. He nodded once.  
"You look good kid," he finally said, as he pulled Stiles into a hug. Olek was the oldest of them at twenty-seven. His build was strong from the years he spent wrestling. He and Stiles were the only ones that had the whiskey colored eyes they inherited from their grandmother. His personality was calmer than the rest of them, but he still had an air about him that insisted you get to know him. Stiles had always admired the way he was always in command but easily fell into the background. Stiles suspected it came with being the "example" for the rest of his cousins.  
"You don't looks so bad yourself Oli," Stiles smirked back at him referring to the childhood nickname he'd given to his cousin when k's had been too difficult for his small mouth.  
"It's about damn time you got here. I've been waiting for your slow ass since you text me!" Jay's voice boomed around them. He was the biggest and unsurprisingly the loudest. His face was rounder and more boyish than his brother's. He and Stiles had the closest personalities.  
"You told Janusz that you were coming before me?! You could have at least text the group message! I thought you were better than that," Lu turned her outrage toward Stiles, her faint Polish accent fading into her tone. She was among the humans that Stiles feared. The years of growing up with rowdy and destructive boys made her stronger and scarier than her five feet led to believe. "Lu it was a surprise. We all know that you can't keep a surprise for anything. And I would've told Oli, but he sucks at actually responding to texts. So, I chose Jay," Stiles explained. 

"What about me?" Mak asked, mild hurt clouding his features. 

"You would've been too excited and given it away. Janusz' natural excitement didn't leave a lot of room for suspecting that something out of the normal was happening," Oli replied to him, his head nodding in agreement with Stiles' choice.  
"Whatever. The important thing is that you're here. And you'll join us, right?" Lu asked looking up at her younger cousin, eyes shining with hope.  
"Yeah just for a little bit though, my friends are here," Stiles answered her, scratching at the back of his neck almost sheepishly.  
His cousins' heads all snapped to look at him.  
"You...brought...friends?" Oli breathed out at him.  
"Contrary to popular belief, I do actually have friends you know," Stiles told them, annoyance in his voice.  
"Yeah friends you never bring around. We've been stuck between believing that they didn't exist or that you were ashamed of us," Jay told him, eye Stiles wearily.  
"You ok now I have nothing to be ashamed of. Timing just never worked out. Plus they don't know about here," he informed them.  
Lu made a small gasp. "Is he here?" She stretched on her toes to look around, purple strands flying around her face as she jerked around. Stiles knew immediately the he she was referring too. Derek. Unable to keep his more-than-a-crush a secret from his cousins, Derek was often a topic of conversation they had. They would try to talk him into finally telling how he feels instead of the flirtation-ship that their relationship had evolved into over the years. The slight blush that spread across the tops of his cheeks was more than enough of an answer for his cousins.  
"Where? Now I'm curious," Mak asked looking around as well.  
Stiles glanced around the open layout of familiar bar. On the second tier where tables surrounded the dance floor, right of center, the pack sat at one of the round tables, drinks sitting in front of all of them. They had left a seat open for Stiles, right next to Derek. Stiles subtlety mentioned to them where they were sitting, knowing that they would know which one was Derek when they saw him.  
Lu turned to him with a slow grin, "Oh he's cute," drawing out the last word.  
"You did a strangely good job at describing him," Mak said, the other two nodding in agreement.  
Stiles sighed slightly dreading that his two worlds were going to collide.  
"But you're gonna play with us, right?" Jay asked him.  
"Yeah for like an hour I guess," Stiles replied.  
"Three," Lu replied.  
"One and a half," Stiles replied quickly.  
She hummed at his answer, then nodded, "Deal."  
"Deal."  
She made a small shrieking noise and did a little excited dance.  
"All my boys are back together," she said a grin splitting across her face. She tried to stretch her arms around them all but ultimately failed.  
"Don't worry Lu, we'll try to keep our sexiness down. Won't want to steal all your spotlight," Jay said stretching his arms across Stiles' and Oli's shoulders.

~at the table with the pack~  


  
"Is anybody else as confused as I am?" Erica asked as she tilled her beer bottle to her mouth.  
"Scott do you know who they are?" Allison asked from her place leaned against Scott’s arm. Scott leaned forward in his chair to see around the pack over to where Stiles was standing at the edge of the stage. As he looked his eye darted around from person to person before the realization clicked in his mind.  
“Those are his cousins,” Scott told them leaning back in his chair.  
“His cousins? I didn’t know he had any family around here,” Lydia said as she stared at the people surrounding Stiles, scrutinizing their every movement.  
“Yeah, he’s got a huge family. They all try to get together at least once a year. I think he’s got like four more cousins and his grandparents live in Poland,” Scott told them.

They were interrupted by the small girl with purple hair. Her grin was infectious to the boys on stage as she settled herself with a guitar.  
“We have a very special surprise for you all tonight. Baby Stilinski has decided to come out of hiding for us all,” her smile matching all those of the boys around her. They could’ve been mistaken for siblings, they all had facial features incredibly close to one another.  
“Jesus Lu you're so small.” Stiles said into the mic as he reached down to raise the stand, “Anyway I am the surprise. It has been a while since I’ve been here. How long has it been?”  
“I think like three years almost, just before you went to school,” a tall man that sat on a stool to Stiles’ right answered.  
“Really?” Stiles asked incredulously.  
“Yeah I think that’s about right,” another man with boyish features answered Stiles from behind the keyboard.  
“Huh. Well we are going to a classic Beyonce hit. We’ve reworked this a few times over the years and this is the latest one,” Stiles said as he sat down on a stool in between the two males on stage, his charismatic half smile bleeding through to the audience.  
The music started to flow, lyrics interchanging between the three of them effortlessly. They sat up there with nothing more than a keyboard and an electric guitar, but they created something none of the pack expected. Between the nine of them at the table not a single one of them knew that Stiles could sing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist link in the bottom notes!

### Chapter 2

Stiles’ natural energy apparently made for an excellent stage presence. And who knew he could dance? His lanky body swayed perfectly in time to the music played by the rest of his cousins, while the lyrics from each song flowed smoothly from his surprising vocals. 

Stiles and his cousins included their familial banter into their set. They teased each other and reminisced on some of the ridiculous things they had done as children. Unconsciously, the five of them moved about on stage, switching instruments and placement onstage in between songs. They were so in tune with each other, showing just how long they’ve been doing this. It was incredible for the pack to sit and watch Stiles be so comfortable in such an unexpected place. The music ranged from happy pop to a few surprising country songs to the one girl group, Stiles’ cousin begged them to play. The lead singer position switched mainly between Stiles and the girl along side him, but occasionally going to either of the two guys playing guitar and bass. 

Derek is convinced Stiles has been plotting his demise. Aside from dramatically dropping his head onto the table (a move he got, not so subtly, from Stiles) all Derek could do was to take a long pull from the beer bottle sitting in front of him, like it would actually effect him. It was doing something to Derek to see Stiles so confident, alluring, and effortlessly sexy on the stage. Stiles’ smile was lighting the entire bar, his genuine grin had always been infectious, even when Derek was trying to resist all things Stiles. Over the last few years Derek has grown more and more fond of Stiles. He found himself attracted to the way Stiles knew so much about something so minute, they way his arms now gracefully flailed around while he was talking, how he always had something in his large hands or in his mouth. Yeah, Derek is gone on the now twenty-one year old. 

“Ok so this is going to be the last song I play tonight,” the crowd in the bar boo-ed at that, “I know, I know, but I only committed to an hour and this is almost hour two. Lucja, don't think I don’t know your games,” he said into the mic as he pointed to the purple haired girl.

“I don’t have a single clue to what you’re referencing,” she told him as her smug smile took over her face. 

“Anyway, this song is called Gorgeous by X Ambassadors. If you haven’t noticed by now, we are huge X Ambassadors fans. This song is about having someone that isn’t just gorgeous physically, but the way they make you feel is gorgeous, and you're just left there in this ball of amazing feelings. Then you think to yourself ‘damn, where has this been all my life?’And its just… gorgeous,” he paused for a second and ran his hand through his hair. His cousins all looked at him knowingly as he ranted on. “Obviously I can relate to this, like a lot. I’m just- I’m just gonna stop rambling now and just get to the song,” he said looking down at the mic, a bashful laugh came out quietly almost to himself. He looked up and his whiskey colored eyes looked straight at Derek. Their gazes locked for a second before Stiles looked away as the music began. 

Derek’s heart paused as the song began, the combination of the lyrics and the pure passion Stiles put into the song itself was more than overwhelming. Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles was trying to remind himself of his own feelings or to convince the crowd. 

__

> _You're so gorgeous ___  
> _Cause you make me feel gorgeous ___  
> _Oh, so gorgeous _  
> _Cause you make me feel gorgeous___

__  
__  
__  
__

As the song neared the end, the notes Stiles hit were completely unexpected.  
“Holy shit,” Jackson said from his place seated at the table.  
“Derek, if you don’t jump on that then I will” Erica said looking deep into Derek's face trying to convey her seriousness.  
“I wouldn’t even be mad,” Boyd shrugged next to her.

After Stiles finished the song, he and his cousins walked off stage, allowing the overhead speakers to begin playing. The boy with the same whiskey eyes as Stiles, reached an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and leaned over and said something in his ear as they walked. Whatever he said made Stiles laugh, losing the tense look on his face and he reached up and grabbed the other man’s wrist in an affectionate manner. 

“Hey guys,” the bashful look on Stiles’ face reappears as he reaches the table surrounded by his pack. “These are my cousins. This is Olek,” he pointed to the man with his arm still around his shoulder. Olek let go of his younger and favorite cousin to wave at his friends in front of them.  
“Hi I’m Lujca, but you can call me Lu,” the small girl with purple hair says, leaning around Stiles who positioned himself leaning over the chair next to Derek, where his biceps are budged out from his t-shirt, the jacket he came in with in his other hand.  
“I’m Janusz, everyone except my grandmother calls me Jay. It makes holidays less confusing,” Jay told them with his boyish smile gleaming everywhere. His voice was deeper than his round face lead to believe. He pulled up two chairs for Lu and himself.  
“ Your named after Uncle John. It’s not that complicated,” Maks said pulling a chair up next to Stiles. “Hi I’m Maks,” he said with a slight wave as he sat down.  
“Ok Maksymillan,” Jay replied with snark.  
“Seriously you have the easiest name out of all of us,” Lu told him from her spot next to Jay and behind Lydia.  
“Yeah Lucy,” said Oli sarcastically, throwing the English version of her name at her.  
“Really Alex,” she said raising an eyebrow at her older cousin, .  
“You guys really want to play the name game?” Stiles said as he reached forward stealing some of Derek’s beer in front of him. Derek turned and raised an eyebrow at him with a fond glare on his face, only for Stiles to smirk at him.  
“Alright, you win,” Jay replied.  
“What is your real name Stiles?” Erica asked from her place perched on Boyd’s lap.  
“You don’t even tell your friends your real name?” Lu chastised him. “What kind of friend are you?”  
“Mieczysław, after my grandfather,” he told them, pointedly ignoring Lu.  
“How did you pronounce that as a kid?” Issac asked from his side of the table.  
“I was about 7 or 8 when it stopped sounding like I had a mouth full of marbles,” Stiles said shaking Derek’s now empty beer battle in his hand. “I’m going to get a drink, anyone else want one?” 

After he ordered from Lyssa at the bar, who had been working there for almost as long as Stiles had been sneaking in with his cousins, he felt a familiar presence creep up behind him.  
“Even in a crowded bar on a Friday night, you’re still creeping around,” He said to Derek as he turned around and leaned his back against the bar.  
“Why didn’t anyone know you could sing?” Derek demanded stepping closer to Stiles.  
“Its not really something you can casually slip into conversation. ‘Hey Derek, this weather we’ve been having has been great! By the way I sometimes sing in bar with my cousins on the weekends.’ Yeah not subtle or smooth at all,” Stiles said shaking his head at Derek’s slight abrasiveness. He knew better than to take it personally, as the alpha, Derek liked to be kept up with the happenings of his pack members.  
“When have you ever been subtle?” Derek asked rolling his eyes. “How long?” He asked, taking another step closer.  
“I don’t know, since I was like 8. Olek was the first one to start playing an instrument. He was the one that taught me how to play the drums, it helped me find something to focus on when my ADHD got too bad. Then when my mom died, something to take my frustration out on. He used to let me smash into them as long as I didn’t break them. And when I was done smashing, he’d go back to teaching, like nothing happened. Lu never wants to be left out of anything, so she just weaseled her way into playing with us. Then Jay learned how to play the guitar and I dragged Maky into it because he was starting to get weirdly anti-social around us.”  
Then one day Lu heard me singing in my room while I had my headphones in and she demanded that I “stop hiding behind the drum set” and made me sing with her. When Olek was old enough, he started coming here with some of his friends, Lu and I used to hide in his car and follow him here to see the band he would rave about. He was pissed when he found out that we made friends with the owner and she let us hide underneath the bar and then sneak us back out to Oli’s car before he could find out, but he kept letting us come with him. And one day once Jay was old enough to actually get, in the owner let us actually play onstage. It just happened one day,” Stiles told him scratching from the back of his neck to his chest in one motion of his long arm, nervous rambling .  
“That’s not what I meant, but thanks for the back story,” Derek took yet another step closer to Stiles, this time stopping less than a foot away from Stiles.  
“What did you mean then?” hope clouded Stiles’ tone. His eyes racked up and down Derek’s form.  
“How long have you thought I’m gorgeous?” the slow smirk Stiles had fallen for was making its way across Derek’s face.  
“Derek, I’d have to be blind to not think you're gorgeous,” Stiles told him, raising an eyebrow at the older man’s so obvious beauty.  
“Stop deflecting,” he said leaning even closer. Stiles thought his heart was going to escape from his chest and jump straight into Derek’s hand which was now grabbing the front of his shirt.  
“Since the summer before I started college,” he swallowed thickly, eyes now looking into Derek’s reflective green ones. Derek stepped fully into Stiles’ personal space and stood up to his full height hand still grasping Stiles’ shirt like he was keeping the younger in place. Derek ‘hmm’ed with approval. “And you're just now making any type of move?” his voice was low and close to Stiles, like they were the only two in the entire bar.  
“Yeah I got tired of waiting for you to do anything,” he said quietly, “most of the set was for you.” Derek was almost shocked to see such a personality shift from the confidence Stiles was pouring out on stage to the shyness in front of him. 

Derek finally leaned his head down, looking Stiles in the eye for a moment before tilting his lips to gently brush against Stiles, giving the other man an opportunity to pull away. Stiles froze for a second, then shifted his whole body forward into Derek’s. It was slow and enticing. Stiles slid his hands around the back of Derek’s neck, pulling him in closer. Just as Derek’s tongue started to lap at his lips, a loud cough came from behind him.Startled, Stiles jumped knocking his nose unnecessarily hard into Derek’s.  
“Ow shit,” he pulled back grabbing his nose. He turned his glare to Lyssa, the bartender that so rudely interrupted them. She smiled back at him as she placed a tray full with the beer orders across the bar to him.  
“Sorry sweetie, if I can’t make out with attractive men at the bar, neither can you,” she said to him as he made to grab the tray from her. “Besides, I already give you free beer.”  
“Lys, you used to pay us in beer and curly fries,” he reminded her, glare easing off his face.  
“Saved us a lot of money too! Take your beers and your boy-toy and shoo,” she said laughing as she flung her hands at them while moving to another customer.  
“Don’t think we are done. There’s more than two years of missed making out and other fun things to make up for,” Stiles said to Derek wiggling his eyebrows as he lifted the tray of beers onto his shoulder, “grab the limes!” he called. For someone so clumsy, he moved with effortless grace carrying a tray full of beer bottles on one shoulder. Derek shook his head, reached for the limes and followed the love of his life through the crowded bar back to their table.  
When everyone grabbed a bottle from the tray Stiles set down, Jay stood up.  
“I’d like to make a toast,” he said mischievous smile decorating his face.  
“Jay, the last time you tried to make a toast Babcia almost slapped you,” Olek said already done with his younger brother’s antics.  
“This one is going to be so much better, now shush. Before I was interrupted, I’d like to make a toast to our Baby Stilinski. You finally pulled it together and serenaded Derek here, like I’ve been telling you to do for the last year.” he threw a dramatic wink toward Stiles, who tipped his bottle back to his older cousin. “And now we don’t have to listen to you whine about why Derek won’t stop being an idiot and just make out with you already, because you’ll already be making out with him and more,” Jay said laughing at his own foolishness and shooting obscene hand gestures to his little cousin.  
“Oh my gosh, why are you like this?” Stiles dropped his head into his hands as a blush rushed across his checks. Derek laughed from his seat beside him and affectionately ran his hand through Stiles’ hair.  
“Congrats buddy!” Jay raised his bottle, exciting a round of cheers and congratulations and some finally’s to be shouted from the group around the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly the same as what is currently on FF with some clean up work and edits done. Next chapter is where we will get into the family feels and see the entire Stilinski family together.  
> This is the 8tracks link for the playlist I made when I first wrote this: [ Here ](https://8tracks.com/lve_ws/cause-you-make-me-feel-gorgeous)  
> Thanks for reading!!  
> You can find me on tumblr at 0veritall (;

**Author's Note:**

> So this is originally posted on FF with a much longer title. I'm in the process of editing the second chapter and adding to the third (which is going to be much longer). I also am new to posting on here and haven't yet figured out the formatting and such which is why the ending is centered and nothing else is, but I'll figure it out! Constructive criticisms always welcome! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
